


Day 11: Hallucinations

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Multi, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Suicidal Thoughts, febuwhump day 11, thor whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Thor is in a lot of pain and really misses his brother.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Day 11: Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I should point out that Loki is only a piece of Thor’s depression and grief induced drunk haze and that everything he’s saying is actually just what thor is thinking

Thor had always had trouble with properly processing emotions, his whole family had. His father had never allowed himself to feel them fully, Loki followed in his footsteps, but Thor took after his mom and he felt them too heavily. Unlike his mother however, he never learned to cope in a healthy way, that’s probably where he takes after his father.

Loki was his little brother. He meant the world to Thor. They fought by each other their whole lives, they were either fighting the same foe or fighting each other but it was always the two of them doing something together. Thor had sworn to protect him.

But Thor had failed and in doing so he lost everything. He lost his parents, he lost his friends, he lost his home, his girl and then he lost his world, his baby brother. And he couldn’t take it so he did what he’d always done. He drank. And then he drank some more and he just didn’t stop. Eventually he stopped leaving the house, barely getting out of bed.

“You truly do look horrific,” his brother’s voice was dull and sarcastic as he sat at the foot of the bed, looking down at Thor with disgust.

“Go away,” Thor muttered darkly, closing his eyes to block the image.

“So what? You can continue to justify leaving your kingdom defenseless so you can drink your self silly and slowly waste away?” Loki stood and glared harshly at the rotting man, “Look at yourself Thor, who have you become? What could ever possibly justify this?”

“You! You left me! I kept waiting for you to come back but you never did! You left me!” Thor sat up and shouted, big heavy tears falling down his cheeks.

“I died!” 

“You don’t die! You never die! It’s like your thing!” Thor lost his leverage and fell back into a pile on the bed.

“This time I did. You knew I would eventually. Even I knew I would eventually but this? You may as well have been the one to die up there,” Loki glared harshly from where he had moved to remain in Thor’s line of sight, “You should have.”

Loki disappeared but Thor remained a mess on the bed. He continued to weep and whine. Tears and snot and drool covered his face and somewhere along the way he had knocked over the beer he had been drinking and it was soaking into the sheets. The illusion of his brother was correct. He should have been the one to go. Loki would never have allowed himself to become such a mess with grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby


End file.
